Ben Tennyson/Lucca
Lucca is a self-insert from the real world chosen by Paradox to take the place of Ben tennyson in a anime-like world of the Ben 10 Universe where Characters especially main characters look like anime Characters. His real name is revealed in the chapter "I'm Getting Pokemon Flashbacks" when he revealed it to N. Appearance Due to the rules of the new "Anime Ben 10 verse" Ben has took the form of a anime Character in this case a young Natsu Dragneel and is 14 years old and not 10 and has minor details. Instead of pink hair it is brown and instead of black eyes it is green. He wears a black T-Shirt, but keeps Ben;s Brown pants and black and white sneakers. And has the Omniverse Omnitrix. Later at a store, Prof. Paradox disguised a store employee gave him a version of Gray's pendent. But it's actually a Rave Stone pendant. He always wears it, even in alien form. Personality Ben/Lucca is shown to be a Otaku and a proud one and not ashamed to show his knowledge on anime and cartoons and make references to it. He is also playful and isn't afraid to toss insults and be tricky. But despite his playfulness he is shown to be protective and caring of his new family and never wants them to get hurt and is a firm believer in Nakamaship (Friendship) and bonds as shown when he works to start a bond with Gwen. Additionally he believes that shouting while fighting will increase his strength. Skills/Tricks Eidetic Memory: Ben/Lucca is shown to have a Eidetic memory on what will happen in the Ben 10 timeline. Even for various moves for cartoon characters or video game. and can use to incorporate in his Alien forms, and fast to learn the martial arts from the Avatar the last Airbender and use them like a master Significant Martial Arts: '''Due to his memory, Ben/Lucca is proficient in using all the martial arts from Avatar the last Airbender by observing and studying them and incorporating them in his alien forms, with Heatblast and Diamondhead able to use Earth and fire-bending, and him hoping when he unlocks Water Hazard and Terraspin to use water and Air bending so he can self proclaim himself as an Avatar. '''Master Actor: '''Knowing he doesn't belong here, Ben/Lucca is shown to be an amazing actor as shown when he kept secrets on future knowledge and during the chapter "10 PIECE BOOTLEGTORNADO" he was able to fool a group of Piscciss Premann into thinking he was gonna work for them. Additionally he pretend to be upset going to visit Aunt Vera. '''Creative Imagination: One of Ben/Lucca's greatest powers and that is his imagination, which allows him to figure out ways to incorporate Anime attacks for his alien forms and fight harder with them. Trivia * Lucca's name means protector in Italian as reflected in his personality and protective spirit. * If Ben/Lucca ever went to another anime universe (Legend of Korra, Fairy Tail, Naruto, One Piece, etc), the canon characters will be extremely pissed off at him for copyrighting their techniques. * There isn't a weakness list on this page because Lucca took it down ;) Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Omnitrix Weilders